


(Al)luring

by BeautifulButterfly13



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulButterfly13/pseuds/BeautifulButterfly13
Summary: Jinyoung—a vampire—finds Yugyeom the most captivating creature he has ever met in all his years of existence, however, trying to woo the boy who doesn't seem to have interest at all makes him start losing his patience.





	(Al)luring

Closing the door of his home behind him Jinyoung saw Yugyeom come out of his own apartment at the end of the corridor, the young man with his soft looking cheeks, silky shining hair, long toned legs and defined figure being as stunning as ever.  
  
And the rich, delicious scent of his blood wafting from him all around Jinyoung, wrapping him in it.  
  
He smiled at the boy as a greeting formed on his lips, without having the chance to say it out loud. The human not even sparing him a glance as he passed by him, simply muttering a quick "sorry" and something about how he was running late somewhere. The negligence provoking in him a spark of displeasure, his smile turning into a grimace.  
  
That's what made him reach for the boy's hand, the fingers around his delicate wrist gripping hard enough to bruise, effectively halting his march. The loss of momentum by the firm hold on him caused Yugyeom to spin around as a soft gasp left his lips, stumbling towards Jinyoung's body until he regained his footing and straightened again, standing eye to eye with him.  
  
Jinyoung looked at him, Yugyeom just staring quietly back, a slightly confused and surprised expression on his face.  
  
Jinyoung let go of him after he subtly pulled at his hand, as if testing the force of his grasp. The boy's other hand immediately replaced his, softly rubbing at the spot which had become a reddish shade.  
  
"You have a very strong grip." The sound of his voice made Jinyoung move his gaze from that pretty color to meet his eyes, for a moment not processing what the boy was saying. "Do you work out?" Finally coming to his senses he noticed the small waver in Yugyeom's voice and saw the fear beginning to settle in his eyes—knew the human was trying to appease his uncertainty by looking for a logic explanation.  
  
"Yes," he agreed straight away, "I like to exercise in my free time," and it was obvious the other wasn't convinced. "I apologize if I hurt you."  
  
"It's okay," the younger said even though his hand was still massaging the rather visible red marks on his wrist. He shuffled a bit on the spot he was standing, looking around, avoiding his gaze. "I should get going," he finally murmured, hesitant to turn around, like he expected to be held back again. Jinyoung remained completely still and once Yugyeom went on his way he clenched his fists, having the strong urge to chase after him and grab him, never letting him go but he restrained himself due to the bad end that course of action resulted in.  
  
_It doesn't matter_ , he thought as he watched the human get farther and farther away from him with every step he took.

_Yugyeom would never cease to be within his reach._


End file.
